Alternate Reality Game (ARG)
The Grand Roleplay's "World of ███" or alternatively, Wo█. Access Point On August 31rst, in the Discord a user named Access Point appeared in announcements and later communicated with the other users. They appear to have some sort of amnesia, as they can't remember much, except for a few faces. They know a few users by name, Jolly and Gof are two. They appear to be some sort of bridge/assistance for users who get stuck, providing critical details. They also keep contact with most of the users, trying to urge them to help them. No one knows where this user is nor how they are communicating with them. Access Point could be a reference to when Jolly set up his own access point. Their favorite phrase is "The hint's aren't always so obvious". April 2019 One April 9th, 2019, the official Twitter account for TGR tweeted out this undisclosed transmission. On April 25th, 2019, it quoted tweeted this image from Jolly, denoting the various Jolly's and how a majority of them made RPs. June 2019 On June 19th, 2019, another tweet was posted. It included a scrambled YouTube video title. It hasn't been unscrambled yet. July 2019 On July 17th, 2019, two tweets were posted. One was the detection of a new signal, the other was an image of 3 undisclosed personnel. On July 31rst, 2019, another tweet was posted. It was an ominous tweet, denoting how "Those you know and love... They're all gone". The meaning behind this tweet has yet to be found. August 2019 On August 23rd, 2019, two tweets were posted. It again, was another ominous tweet directed at someone. Someone who, was perhaps preparing to fight someone. * TheEpicWoomy commented "haha edgy" prompting this response. On August 24th, 2019, a video was posted. It contained a mashup of Bowse's Inside Story In the Final, combined with Megalovania and Lost in Thoughts All Alone. On August 27th, 2019, another tweet was posted. It talks about that everyone is playing their game. This could be referring to an earlier tweet, mocking someone who was preparing to fight someone. On August 31rst, 2019, another tweet was posted. It most likely refers to Jolly who has established an access point. However, his memories are turning to a fog, noting how he can't remember much anymore. September 2019 On September 2nd, 2019, the account quote retweeted another image by Jolly, with scrambled text. No one has unscrambled this tweet yet. On September 3rd, 2019, another tweet was posted. It talks about "G.0.F", which most likely refers to Gofawful5. They speak how their manifestations for now and only exist to destroy. On September 7th, 2019, four tweets were posted. One was talking of your End of Purpose, and the other talks about your Megalo. The third tweet talks about a familiar face. The final tweet was of a very blurry and dark image of something. On September 11th, 2019, 4 tweets were posted. The first two are of multiple scrambled sentences and words with two YouTube video links. The first tweet shows Sans Gof, while the second tweet shows Grandmaster Jolly. The third tweet was of another transmission decryption, which decrypted into this. The final tweet was of Jolly saying multiple "O" words. Gof interrupted saying that they're all alright, but it is looking for them. October 2019 On October 4th, 2019, another tweet was posted. Two white letters are visible on a completely blackened Peach's Castle, those letters correspond to "W" and "D". The end of the tweet also mentions "RO". On October 24th, 2019, another tweet was posted. It was a video named "The Struggle", denoting how no one will know what they went through or what they felt, that you'll never know their "WoD". On October 25th, 2019 another tweet was posted. It was an image of (from left to right) featuring Jolly, Crazy, Popo and Gof, standing on the bridge before Peach's Castle. This same image was used in the previous tweet as well. The tweet repeated the words from LifeLight, "Hand clenched in hand.. Everyone caught in the struggle.." repeating Everyone ''until it mentions "Even ''you".